Remembering You
by AkiharaK
Summary: Mengenang kembali saat aku kehilangan dirimu waktu itu. Coba saja kalau aku tahu akan terjadi seperti ini. Bodoh. NaruSasu Oneshot!


_Sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi_ _._ _Tetapi aku masih mengingatnya seperti baru kemarin. Jujur saja, aku_ _mengharapkan_ _akhiran yang berbeda. Tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Memang sudah takdir._

 _Takdir memang kejam_

* * *

Pagi hari itu, seperti biasa, bel berbunyi. Guru datang beberapa saat setelah itu. Anak-anak berlarian kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Satu-satu nya perbedaan pada hari itu adalah seorang anak yang masuk bersama guru.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Murid baru. Salam kenal."

Anak anak perempuan di kelas berbisik bisik pada satu sama lain. Aku sih tidak terkejut. Pasti lah lelaki macam si murid baru ini digemari banyak perempuan. Rambutnya hitam, matanya gelap, tampangnya dingin, pakaiannya rapih, perempuan macam apa yang tidak suka lelaki yang seperti itu?

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di sebelah Uzumaki. Uzumaki, angkat tanganmu."

Aku mengacungkan tanganku. Kebetulan saja bangku di sebelahku kosong. Si anak baru duduk di bangku sebelahku dan guru pun memulai pelajaran.

* * *

 _Hari hari berjalan lancar saja pada waktu itu. Ada beberapa hal yang kusesali, tetapi hal itu sudah tidak dapat diubah._

* * *

Awalnya aku dan si anak baru kurang akrab dengan satu sama lain. Pada waktu istirahat, aku dan dia selalu bertengkar. Sahut sahut amarah dan ejekan sudah menjadi hal biasa di kelas.

"Rambut pantat bebek!"

"Bocah!"

"Mayat berjalan!"

"Kulit gosong!"

Pada akhirnya kita akan diam kalau sudah diteriaki oleh perempuan sekelas. Biasanya si anak baru berhenti sebelum diteriaki, tetapi aku baru bisa diam bila sudah mendapat pukulan di kepala atau tendangan di tulang kering. Setelah itu baru lah aku bisa berhenti.

* * *

 _Ah, sungguh ironis. Padahal dulu kita saling benci, tetapi yang membuat kami berbaikan hanyalah hal yang sederhana._

* * *

Pada saat itu, aku di ajak berbincang dengan beberapa anak perempuan di kelas ku.

"Uzumaki, kenapa kau tidak suka dengan Uchiha? Bukankah dia tidak begitu buruk?"

"Dia terlalu cuek. Dia menganggap dirinya terlalu tinggi. Aku benci dia."

Mereka menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Dengar ya, anak anak perempuan disini sudah muak dengan debat kalian yang sangan kekanak-kanakan. Kita ingin kalian berhenti! Menyuruh kalian diam tiap saat tidak akan bekerja, jadi kami ingin kalian menjadi akrab, setidaknya berteman saja lah."

"Yamanaka, Haruno, sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

* * *

 _Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Bila mereka tidak melakukan hal itu, aku pasti masih berada di tempat lain, sedang melakukan hal yang lain bersama orang lain._

* * *

"Nah, Uzumaki, cobalah berbicara dengan dia sekarang."

Aku menghela napas, menyesal karena telah menyetujui suruhan perempuan kelas ku.

"H-hei.. Uchiha."

"Apa mau mu?"

Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, memberikaan tatapan kesal pada perempuan kelas yang mengawasi dari belakang ku. Mereka hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan

dan tanda 'lanjutkan'.

"L – lihat, aku mi–"

"Tidak usah membuang waktu mu berbicara dengan aku, aku tahu kau disuruh mereka. Menyerah lah."

Dan dengan itu, aku dan si anak baru tidak pernah berbicara lagi.

* * *

 _Bagaimana pun itu, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menertawakan diriku yang dulu. Dulu aku memang masih tidak tahu apa apa._

* * *

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah masuk kelas 2. Di kelas yang baru ini, aku beruntung dan sial. Beruntung Karen aku berbeda kelas dengan perempuan di kelas ku yang dulu. Sial nya, aku dan si Uchiha itu sekelas lagi!

Entah keajaiban atau kutukan, saat istirahat, si Uchiha itu berbincang denganku.

"Oy, Uzumaki."

Aku mendongkak keatas.

"Oh, Uchiha. Ada apa?"

"Ada waktu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ikut aku ke atap."

Aku pun mengikutinya. Jujur saja, aku tidak punya ide apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Aku dan Uchiha duduk bersebelahan di tempat paling tinggi di atap sekolah. Aku terdiam, menunggu dia berbicara.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia menghela napas.

"Aku minta maaf, soal sikap ku tahun lalu."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung.

"Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana mengajak mu berteman. Dari awal aku kira kau membenci ku."

"Memang. Sedikit sih."

Hening.

"T-tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sih aku tidak terlalu-"

"Baguslah."

"Eh?"

Uchiha berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu… teman?"

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan berdiri.

"Teman."

* * *

 _Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Dia memang orang yang misterius._

* * *

Sejak itu, kita menjadi sahabat dekat. Tak bisa dipisahkan. Kemanapun selalu bersama. Itu kami.

Perempuan di kelas ku dulu berkata bahwa perubahan kita sangat drastis. Aku sendiri pun terkejut.

Kita masih sering saling mengejek, tetapi lebih ke arah menyenangkan, bukan seperti dulu, 'ejek aku lagi dan akan kubunuh kau.'

* * *

 _Aku sama sekali tidak curiga sedikit pun. Aku kira semua akan berjalan lancer. Aku salah._

 _Sangat salah._

* * *

Kita lulus kelas 2 dengan sangat mudah. Aku sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke. Ya, aku sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga nya lagi. Kita setuju kalau itu terlalu formal untuk sahabat dekat.

Aku mulai menyadari hal aneh terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia menjadi sering terbatuk batuk, kabur ke toilet saat batuk batuk nya sudah berhenti. Aku tidak mengerti.

Sasuke batuk batuk lagi hari ini. Sangat parah. Aku sangat khawatir.

"Aku – uhuk – ke toilet dulu."

Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Seluruh tubuhku menyuruhku untuk diam dan menunggu, tetapi akal sehat ku berkata aku harus menyusulnya.

Akal ku sepertinya sudah tidak sehat lagi.

Aku berlari, menyusul Sasuke ke toilet. Aku masuk, membuka pintu perlahan. Suara Sasuke yang sedang terbatuk-batuk terdengar dari salah satu istal. Aku masuk ke istal sebelahnya. Aku memanjat kloset untuk mengitip ke istal sebelah, yang ditempati Sasuke.

Jangan salah paham, aku ini bukan orang mesum yang berusaha untuk mengintip orang dari atas. Aku hanya khawatir.

Mata ku terbelalak. Aku kaget bukan main. Sasuke terduduk di lantai, terbatuk batuk ke dalam kloset, muntahan makanan keluar bersama dengan suara suara mengerikan yang dikeluarkannya. Bercak bercak darah ikut keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku bergegas keluar dari toilet, tak mau ketahuan. Aku berlari ke tempat tadi aku dan Sasuke sedang mengobrol.

Sasuke kembali tak lama setelah itu.

"Lama sekali, sembelit ya?"

Aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Ia hanya mendecak dan duduk di sebelah ku.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Aku harus beri tahu Sasuke kalau aku tahu.

"Sas–"

"Naruto."

Oh.

"Y – ya?"

"Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku tahu.

"Kau sudah tahu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menatap ku.

"Leukimia kronis. Itu penyakitku."

Aku mulai merasakan perasaan tak enak di dada ku.

"Mulai besok aku sudah tidak bisa masuk sekolah lagi. Aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Tetapi kau bisa mengunjungi ku kapan saja, kok. Jadi tidak usah khawa–"

"Bodoh. Aku pasti akan khawatir. Kau tahu kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

* * *

 _Bila diingat ingat, aku menjadi semakin kesal saja. Seharusnya dulu dia mengatakannya lebih awal._

* * *

Aku mendatangi nya setiap hari. Membawakan catatan dan PR yang harus dia kerjakan. Bila dia sudah selesai menyalin catatan atau mengerjakan PR, kita pasti mengobrol bersama. Tiap 2 hari, aku bawakan dia buah buahan. Kita sering sekali rebutan apel. Ya, salahku sendiri sih, selalu hanya membawakan 1 buah apel, sementara aku tahu kalau aku juga pasti akan memakannya juga.

* * *

 _Semua baik baik saja. Atau, itulah yang kukira._

 _Aku salah._

 _Hari itu datang._

 _Kejadian itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba_

* * *

"Uzumaki! Segera ke rumah sakit! Keadaan Uchiha memburuk!"

Aku segera meninggalkan meja ku, tak peduli pada pensil yang jatuh atau buku yang salah satu halamannya tercoret.

" _Sasuke! Sasuke! Tunggu aku! Tolong jangan terjadi apa-apa! Tolonglah! Sasuke! SASUKE!"_

Aku terus berlari. Aku tak bisa merasakan kaki ku. Penglihatanku buram. Paru paru ku terasa terbakar. Aku bergegas ke ruangan Sasuke. Tanpa permisi atau apapun,

aku mendorong pintu dengan kasar sampai terbuka. Suara gebrakan pintu menyusul setelah itu.

Disitu lah dia. Muka nya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Keringan dingin bercucuran dari dahi nya. Napasnya berat.

"Naruto…"

Aku mendekai kasur tempat Sasuke berbaring. Ku genggam erat tangannya.

 _Dingin._

"Sasuke? Ada apa? Kau baik baik saja?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, suaranya serak.

"Bodoh. Kau bolos pelajaran ya? Kakashi sensei akan marah besar pada mu."

"Kau yang lebih bodoh, bodoh."

Sasuke terbatuk batuk. Suaranya lebih mengerikan dari pertama kali aku mendengarnya batuk.

"Ini yang terakhir. Kali terakhir aku bisa mengobrol dengan mu. Jadi, aku harus menanyakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau ceritakan padaku sebelumnya."

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Mata nya tertutup.

"Apakah ada… orang yang kau sukai?"

Aku cukup kaget tentang pertanyaannya. Tetapi aku harus menjawabnya.

"Ada."

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang orang itu?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Dia… saat awal aku bertemu dengannya, dia sangat dingin padaku. Aku selalu bertengkar dengan dia. Tetapi, entah ada apa, saat kelas 2, dia mengajak berteman denganku. Aku kaget, tetapi aku menerima pertemanannya. Dia selalu membuat orang khawatir, bahkan sampai sekarang."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Apakah kau punya orang yang kau sukai?"

"Dia periang. Keras kepala. Menyebalkan. Menyenangkan. Namanya sama seperti topping pada ramen. Rambutnya pirang dan berantakan. Selalu membuat masalah. Mata biru nya selalu bergemilang bila menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Aku tersenyum sendu, perasaan tak enak di dada ku makin menjadi-jadi.

Sensor detak jantung menjadi lebih lambat. Sangat lambat.

"Naruto, aku menyukai mu."

Saat itu aku pun menangis.

"Aku.. juga, Sasuke."

Sensor detak jantung yang tadi nya menampilkan garis yang menggunung sekarang berubah menjadi monoton. Rata.

Sasuke sudah…

* * *

 _Pergi._


End file.
